Drawings in the Sand
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: They stand on the edge of forever and this is the deep breath before the plunge. - NaruHina SasuSaku - And the summer air carries the promise of endless possibilities.


_Warm sand..._

As Sakura stands with sand blowing across her feet and warm wind fluttering through her hair, her eyes staring out at a vast expanse of azure water, she wonders if this is what it feels like to be free. She then wonders if she ever will be free, if the shadows of pain and heartbreak and _him _will always haunt her or if she'll eventually break the shackles that chain her to all her misery.

Deep down she knows the answer is no, she'll never be free because no matter how much she likes to say otherwise, she doesn't want to be free, not of him, never of him. There will always be one chain remaining, the one that binds her to him but maybe, one day, he won't be a shadow that haunts her but a light that loves her and maybe it won't be a chain that weakens her but a bond that strengthens her.

_Summer breeze..._

Hinata sits, knees pulled up to her chest, fingers tracing patterns in the yellow sand, ears listening to the sound of waves lapping peacefully against the shore and of faraway leaves rustling in the distance, the scent of dancing wildflowers and salty ocean filling her nose, the feel of the warm sun and a gentle breeze playing against her skin.

She smiles softly and lets the wind carry her away on a wave of happiness and thinks to herself, _this is perfect. _She opens her eyes and sunshine yellow hair meets her gaze before her eyes are magnetically drawn to bright blue ones. The boy who's eyes they are favours her with a shining, happy smile and she feels hers widen in return.

And as they smile at each other she amends her former statement. _No, this, _this_ is perfect. _

_Kiss me once..._

Naruto stands up to his knees in cerulean ocean, a cushion of soft sand beneath his feet, the sun gleaming overhead. Sakura stands nearby, hair blowing in the wind, Sasuke lies on the beach, eyes staring at the sky and Hinata sits in the sand, a peaceful look on her face. As Naruto takes all of them in he feels a smile stretch across his face, a smile that he couldn't push down even if he wanted to, as the happiness of this moment overtakes him. He can feel its warmth spreading through him from the tips of his hair all the way to the ends of his toes and he's almost delirious with joy on this lovely summer day.

He is here on this postcard-perfect day with the three most important people in his world, his sister, his brother and the love of his life, and he has never been so filled with cheer. They are together again, finally and forever and as Hinata smiles at him and he smiles back, all he can feel is perfect bliss.

_Make this moment last..._

Sasuke lies on his back, his hands behind his head, his eyes staring at an entrancing blue sky. He can hear Naruto splashing around and the sound intrudes upon his deepest thoughts. Thoughts of darkness, pain, revenge, of dreams, of the past and the future, of he was, who he is and who he will be, thoughts that should be far, far away on a day that is meant to be carefree and relaxing. Instead today is a chance for him to sort through his chaotic thoughts, to come to terms with what he wants, what he needs and to discover the ways in which he can atone for all the mistakes he's made.

And he will. He will swallow his pride, no matter how much it hurts, and repair the damage he has sown, he will prove himself a strong and loyal ninja of the leaf village and he will continue to cultivate his friendship with Naruto. He will fix what he has broken and he will make right what was once wrong. Somehow, someday, he will. But...but there is one thing he is afraid he will never be able to do.

But maybe, maybe, he thinks as the sunshine warms what was once made of ice, he will take the leap, the plunge, maybe he will admit to himself that he wants more in his future than just a team and friends, maybe he wants _her_ to be more than friends, maybe he will push past his fear of loneliness and rejection and tell her that she has grown into something amazing and that he has fallen for her in a way he never thought possible. Maybe he will tell her that he is sorry for all he put her through and that he wishes, wishes for just one more chance to make this right. Maybe he'll finally, finally let Sakura in.

Maybe she's given up on him, gotten over him, moved on. But he'll never know if he doesn't act.

So maybe, today, he will.

_As our fingers dance..._

So on one picturesque summer day, four people stand on the brink, with endless possibilities stretching out before them. As the sun beats down, they take the final breath before they begin to shape their future.

Because everything broken can be fixed, every wound can be healed and no one, no one has to be alone.

_Making drawings in the sand._


End file.
